


Christening the Sheets

by Badboylover24



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Soiled sheets, Something about Frozen Yogurt, Waiting for Male, fan comic MLP, mattwilson83, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Based on mattwilson83's fan comic MLP: Waiting for Male. After taking care of Twilight's situation in Lesson Zero, Celestia returns home to a certain Draconequus. Warning: May get HARDCORE! Read with caution all who are mature enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own My Little Pony; it belongs to Hasbro. I do however own the maid.

"Now, if you will all excuse me," she said to Twilight and her friends with a smile, "I'm expecting some 'male'." Twilight smiled at the Princess, thinking she's talking about letters. Then Celestia flew off into the sky and vanished in a flash of gold.

The Alicorn opened her eyes after reappearing in her royal bedchambers. As she did, she said, "I'm back."

She was then surprised at what she saw before her. Discord, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, was lying in a large, red, heart-shaped bed with red, heart-shaped pillows and a red silk bed sheet.

Celestia recalled Discord appearing in her room as she got a letter from Spike telling of Twilight's problem. He then explained that he broke free of his stone prison from somehow sensing Ponyville, the first place of Equestria he infected with his chaotic curse from last time, having a chaotic situation involving Twilight going on. They soon figured out what it is from Spike's letter, so Celestia decided to go help her student an fix the situation. She asked Discord to stay so that Twilight and her friends "won't encase him in stone again" at first glance. The Draconequus figured that she still has it bad for him, explaining this whole romantic setup.

Speaking of which, Discord gave Celestia a seductive look as he rested his head in the palm of his talon and lifted the sheet up with his paw, enticing her to join him in bed.

"I'm right here," he purred with a sly smirk. "Ready to christen the sheets." Celestia gave him a blushing smile.

"Ooo, Discord," she giggled bashfully as she slipped her feet out of her shoes. "Now you're making me all warm."

"Isn't that the whole idea?" he teased, pointing a glowing finger at her to remove her crown and necklace.

"Oh, you are such a bad boy," she teased back, wiggling her rump for him. Now that got him going crazier than Twilight did.

C'mere, you!" he growled erotically as he pulled her into bed with him. Celestia just laughed as he summoned some red bed curtains to surround the bed. He then coiled around her to hold her in a passionate embrace before throwing the sheet over them and kissing her passionately.

Celestia giggled as she returned the kiss, her tongue brushing up and down his snaggletooth to make him purr. Quickly, he pulled his head up to break the kiss and looked down at her, his maniac grin on his face.

"Tia, that's naughty enough to drive me crazier," he said to her slyly. "I like that…"

"The Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony becoming crazier than he already is?" the beautiful Alicorn teased before licking his snaggletooth again. "I'd love to see that." Discord then gave her a sexy tiger growl before planting ticklish love bites on her swan neck, making her moan and giggle in pleasure.

"Oh, Discord…Ooo…Yes…Oh, you're making me—"

"Sister, I—OH, MY!" The two entities cried out in unison as Luna parted the curtains and caught them in the act.

"You know, Luna," Discord snapped at her in annoyance, "there's such thing as knocking."

"I—I apologize," the blue Alicorn replied, shielding her eyes with embarrassment. "I just wanted my sister to know that she has gotten a letter from Twilight and her friends."

"Oh, uh, thank you, Luna," Celestia said with a blush. "I will look into it later."

"Of course, sister," she replied, heading for the door a bit quickly. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go fix the damage done to my eyes." She then closed the door behind her, and Discord snorted to stifle a laugh.

"Okay, now that was priceless," he laughed before turning to Celestia with a frown of realization. "Uh, sorry if the moment's ruined." Celestia just gave him a seductive smile before licking his snaggletooth, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body.

"Oh, trust me, Discord," she purred into his ear. "The moment is far from that." The Draconequus then gave her a sly grin.

"Oh, you naughty filly, you," he purred before returning to the hickey. Celestia simply laughed before falling into content moans of pleasure.

DCDCDC***DCDCDC***DCDCDC

In one of the bathrooms, Luna let out an exasperating sigh as she splashed cold water into her face. She couldn't believe she caught her sister in bed…and with Discord nonetheless. Okay, they were best friends ever since she was born, and they've started having feelings for each other afterwards, but still…

"Oh, well," she said to herself. "If they are going to do it, I hope they do it safely."

DCDCDC***DCDCDC***DCDCDC

Discord carefully rolled the condom completely over his penis. Even entities have to be careful when ready to make love…although the female lying on her stomach before her mating partner is feeling antsy with anticipation.

"Please hurry, my love," she begged. "I will fear and regret it if it does not occur." Discord simply smiled slyly as he teased her, slowly tracing his penis up and down her marehood.

"Just tell me what you want, my princess," he purred into his ear as she shivered in ecstasy.

"I want… to become one with you," she panted. "I want you…to make me a mare. Turn this princess…into your queen." In response, Discord slowly entered her until the tip is barely touching the barrier. Then he coiled around her and positioned his head behind her own. She moaned as he then slipped his arms around her.

"As you wish, my little Pony," he whispered into her ear. Then he entered her fully and tore through her hymen.

DCDCDC***DCDCDC***DCDCDC

"I still cannot believe that I caught Discord and my sister in that position," Luna said to herself as she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. "I swear, it must be pheromones or something. But then again, why was I not affected? Oh, my head hurts just thinking about it! Could this night get any worse for me?"

As she asked herself that question, she started to pass Celestia's bedroom door. And although it's closed and locked up, Luna heard it: something slapping flesh rapidly, and Celestia and Discord crying out to each other.

"Oh, Discord! Oh, yes! Oh, don't stop!"

"Yeah, baby! Ugh, say you love me! Say you love me!"

"Ah! Oh, I love you, Discord! I love you!"

Luna has obviously heard enough. Covering her mouth with her hoof as it fills up with puke, she rushed back into the bathroom.

'I had to ask', she thought to herself before throwing up in the toilet.

DCDCDC***DCDCDC***DCDCDC

Discord grunted and growled as he thrusts into his beloved Celestia hard and fast, his face blushing red and sweating with passion. The panting and erotic cries emitting from Celestia's lips are just driving him crazy…well, crazier than usual, anyway.

Oh, but she looks more beautiful than before they've begun making love. The sweat perspiring from her body made her fur glistens like diamonds. And she looks so adorable with that blush on her face.

"Oh, Discord!" she cried, turning to him with her eyes glittering with passion. "Kiss me, my love!" More than happy to comply with her wish, Discord cupped her cheek into his talon and kissed her, his forked tongue wrapping around her normal tongue gently and caressing it, sending tingling shivers throughout her entire body. In response, she tightened herself on Discord's penis, causing him maddening pleasure.

"Oh, yeah, Tia!" he growled. "You're just so tight! I can't hold it much longer!" He then rammed into her harder and faster.

"Oh, baby!" the Alicorn cried. "I'm almost there, too! I'm almost there!"

"Tell me what you want, baby!" he growled into her ear. "Tell Daddy what you want!"

"Oh! Come with me, Daddy! Come with me!" With one of his maniacal grins, he gave it everything he got, her cries piercing his ears until…

Celestia screamed and Discord roared as they came together. Quickly, through his fogged up mind, the Draconequus mentally used his magic to tighten the condom on his penis so that not a single seed can escape and enter the Alicorn's womb. Her vaginal muscles were clutching hard on his organ that he was afraid that it would burst inside of her. Fortunately, it didn't. Once both of them were spent, Discord removed himself from his Princess and collapsed beside her, panting with exhausted satisfaction as his condom unknowingly slipped off of him.

Exhausted as well, Celestia cuddled into his side and rested her head on his chest and listened to his beating heart. She smiled as he then wrapped his lion arm around her and kissed her pastel mane.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly," he said to her. Detecting sadness in his voice, Celestia looked up and saw him frowning.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I saw tears come out of your eyes when I tore through your…ya know," he answered, too embarrassed to say it. "I was afraid I went too hard and fast. I know I should've stopped and asked if you're okay, but—" He stopped when she placed her hoof on his lips with a smile.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Discord," she assured him. "Yes, it did hurt, but I wanted you to keep going. I would've regretted it if I didn't. I'm just so happy that you were my first." She then hugged her lover, who hugged her back with a smile.

"You were my first, too," he purred softly. The two of them then shared one last kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

DCDCDC***DCDCDC***DCDCDC

The next morning, one of Celestia's maids was starting to wash the laundry. She's a powdered blue Earth Pony with a few braids in her ebony black mane and tail and hazel green eyes. Here black-and-white maid dress has a skirt that's not too short but enough to show part of her Cutie Mark, a feather duster with white feathers and a black handle.

As she was throwing the laundry into the wash, the maid spotted one piece that intrigued her. It was a red bed sheet that another maid retrieved from Princess Celestia's bedroom. What intrigued her about it were the stains in it.

"What in the world…" she said to herself in confusion as Discord and Celestia were about to pass the laundry room. The maid then turned to them to find them talking, laughing, and drinking tea. Well, Celestia's having tea; Discord was having chocolate milk.

The maid doesn't mind having Discord around. She finds him funny and liable to liven things up a bit. And if he does make a mess via practical joke, she'd be more than happy to clean it up. That's what her Cutie Mark indicates, after all.

"Uh, Your Highness," the maid said, holding up the bed sheet as Discord began drinking his chocolate milk. "What are these stains on your bed sheet?" Turning to the sheet, Celestia's face turned red as Discord choked/sputtered into his drink. That's the sheet they "christened" last night.

"Uh…that is…um…" the Alicorn stated nervously.

"Frozen yogurt!" Discord said quickly in between coughs. "I accidentally got…frozen yogurt…on that bed sheet."

"Oh," the maid replied with a cheerful smile. "Is that all? Well do not worry, Your Highness. I will have these stains out in no time."

"Thank you, dear," Celestia replied as she and Discord quickly left the laundry room. Once a good distance away, Celestia began laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, turning to her with an arched eyebrow.

"Frozen yogurt?" she answered in between giggles.

"It was the first thing that I could think of," he protested. "I panicked!"

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "but you were just so funny." Discord then gave her a sly smirk.

"Not as funny as this," he said, snapping his fingers. Celestia cried out in surprise as the tea in her cup transformed into confetti that sprung out all over her face as if out of a popper.

"DISCORD!" she scolded as the demon fell onto the floor on his back in uncontrollable laughter.

"Now that is funny!" he laughed, pointing at the confetti-covered Alicorn.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it," she threatened with a smirk. She then pounced on him and began tickling his stomach and sides.

"AHCK! HAHAHA! NO FAIR! HAHAHA! TIA, C'MON! HAHAHA! QUIT IT!" As Celestia tickled her lover and Discord tried to push her off, the maid watched them with a giggle.

"They're just so cute together," she said before returning to her work.


End file.
